


Can't Help This Feeling

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Bicuriousity leads to a relationship between Cordelia and Norma. Norma's son, Norman's, attraction to Cordelia brings his attraction to Norma front and center.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx |Cordelia Goode/Norma Bates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Can't Help This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Recently started watching Bates Motel. I know this dynamic is weird, but I thought a Sarah/Vera pairing would be hot.

Bicuriosity from both women lead to their interest in each other. It quickly led to a full-on relationship and love. They were doing long distance, but they talked every day. Cordelia came to stay with Norma on the weekends…and Norman.

Norman was taken aback by Mother’s interest in a woman. She assured him sexuality wasn’t always black and white. Sometimes it was blurry. He could understand that. His sexuality had always been _blurry_ to say the least. Especially when it came to Mother.

No one deserved her and he was sure he’d dislike Cordelia. When she came to their home to meet both of them for the first time, Norman was immediately enamored by her beauty. She was almost on par with Mother. Her kindness made her even more likable. She was nurturing, motherly. It made him feel warm inside to see how taken Mother and she were with each other. He saw this as a good thing for Mother.

The more he watched them together, the harder it was to control his thoughts. He desired Cordelia and watching the sensual nature of her relationship with Mother made his desires for Mother become undeniable. At times he felt sick.

He watched Cordelia put her arms around Mother’s neck. Mother’s arms went around her, and they shared a kiss. He averted his gaze once only for it to be drawn back to that soft, sweet kiss. The kiss ended and he quickly looked away when Cordelia’s eyes popped open and she saw him staring at them.

“I was thinking the three of us could have a family dinner tonight,” he heard Mother say. He could hear her still rambling as he got his courage up to look over at them again. He felt flustered because Cordelia was looking at him quizzically. It was like she could tell what he was thinking. “What do you say?” Mother asked.

Cordelia broke eye contact with him finally, turned her head to Mother, and replied, “Sounds great.” Mother pulled away from where the two of them stood in the kitchen and went on her way to start dinner.

Norman laid in bed that night. His thoughts were on Cordelia. Those lips…those eyes…those cheekbones…that tight body. His visons of Cordelia kept interchanging with ones of Mother. One face as beautiful as the other…the hints of cleavage he’d seen. He snapped himself out of the thoughts. He couldn’t think of Mother that way and he shouldn’t think about her girlfriend either.

Over time Norman accepted that he couldn’t control the thoughts. What he could do was his best not to let them be known. It was hard to keep his eyes from wandering. He often got caught up in Cordelia’s beautiful face, then his eyes would start roaming her body. Countless times it had happened.

He would slip and look at Mother the same way. While she acted like everything was normal, he noticed the looks Cordelia would give him. Nothing was said out loud by any of them, but somehow he felt that Cordelia knew. Like she could see the twisted thoughts he had.

Laying in bed night after night, his thoughts evolved to fantasies of them. Fantasies of them naked together. He wondered if Mother was the one with more control or if she let Cordelia have that during their intimate times. He had fantasies of them every night. They were increased ten-fold during the nights Cordelia spent with them. His body reacted, but he always kept himself from doing anything about it. He couldn’t touch himself to them. He wouldn’t allow it.

His fantasy evolved to him walking toward the naked women on Mother’s bed. Cordelia was on top of Mother, kissing her and touching her soft skin. Cordelia broke the kiss and they both turned their heads to look at him. At their invitation, a naked him walked over and sat on the bed. He wanted to touch them, love them. His eyes connected with Mother’s, “Norman, you know what you have to do.”

He forced himself to stop his fantasy there. He sat up on his bed and caught his breath. That one had affected him extra hard. He was throbbing. He allowed himself to calm before getting up, leaving his room, and walking down the hall. If only he saw how normal Mother and Cordelia were being, he could forget everything and go to sleep.

He stopped outside Mother’s door, which was left slightly ajar, maybe pushed open two inches. His hand started to go to the doorknob when he stopped. He heard a soft moan. Then another and another. It was Mother and Cordelia. Their moans were distinct from each other’s but left no silence in between.

He peaked inside to see them. His heart beat faster. A nude Cordelia was on top of his nude Mother. They were kissing. He could see her hand between Mother’s legs. It was where he’d often questioned over the past months what it’d feel like to have his own hand…or tongue…or penis. He would never forget seeing that, or Mother’s moans.

Then, he noticed Mother’s own hand between Cordelia’s legs. They were simultaneously pleasuring each other. He couldn’t move or look away. He was frozen in place. He made sure to stay quiet as he watched the whole thing. His underwear felt tighter and tighter underneath his sleep pants.

He watched Cordelia’s head tilt back as Mother’s tilted further into the pillow. He watched them go crashing over the edge. He could tell they were trying to be quiet, he guessed to keep from waking him, but the pleasure was clear in their trembling voices. He felt like he was in a trance until they calmed down.

His feet quickly carried him back up the hall to his room. He couldn’t be caught. When he was alone in his bed, he couldn’t shake what he’d just witnessed, and he had a very visible problem when he looked down to his crotch. With a deep breath, he gave up. He needed release.


End file.
